1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method by which an image is printed on a medium by discharging ink droplets from nozzles of a head.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer is known as a printing apparatus. The printer prints an image on a medium by discharging ink droplets to the medium from nozzles of a head.
A transparent medium such as a transparent film, that is, a medium through which an opposite side can be seen, is used as the above medium in some cases. JP-A-2003-285422 describes a printer capable of switching a “surface print mode” and a “back print mode”. In the “surface print mode”, a white background image is printed on the transparent medium, and then a target image is printed on the background image in a superimposed manner. In the “backing print mode”, a target image is printed on the transparent medium, and then a white background image is printed on the target image in a superimposed manner.
However, in the printer of the above technique, an image of a printed matter is visually recognized from only one side of the transparent medium while the background image is as a background. That is, the printer does not use both sides of one side and the other side of the transparent medium with respect to the background image for visually recognizing the image. Therefore, in the above technique, both sides of the transparent medium are not effectively used.